The Forbidden Forest
by Kharnla
Summary: Bakura and Ryou go to england to see ryou's family but stumble into the forbidden forest and end up seeing hogwarts and investigate. Lime-ish. Tendershipping. Others may come later.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Yugioh! or Harry Potter. So…:

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo**_

- Scene change

'something' – Thinking to themself  
something -Ryou's way of talking to Bakura through the mind link  
(something) – Bakura's way of talking to Ryou through the mind link

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo**_

Bakura fiddled with the millennium eye in his coat pocket, reminiscing.

*Flashback*

_It was a dark stormy day, with lightning in the distance, as Bakura stood in the middle of an alley. Yugi was in front of him.  
"Bakura! What have you done to them?" He asked, looking shocked at the two lifeless boys around Bakura. "Answer me!" He tried to demand of me, the king of thieves._

_Bakura started to laugh; it really was funny how righteous and outraged he sounded while he was still in his pyjamas. Couldn't he even change when he came to face me?_

"_These two delinquents got exactly what they deserved, Yugi." I said flapping my coat around and speaking slowly to see if it'd help him understand faster. "They took possession of something that didn't belong to them, so I banished their souls to the shadow realm." Bakura said offhandedly, as way of explanation. He them turned to said boys and nudged one with his shoe, continuing "And I'd say the punishment fit the crime."  
"You sent them to the Shadow Realm?" Yugi asked, he really needed to stop clarifying everything or maybe he really was that stupid, talking slower didn't seem to help the boy either.  
"You should be showing a little more gratitude." He said to Yugi darkly, it was to the twerp's benefit as well. "After all, I've returned your belongings." He inwardly sighed as Yugi hadn't noticed this.  
Yugi rummaged through the bag, the only smart thing so far. "Well most of them." I grinned.  
"What's that mean?" 'Oh, the midget didn't figure it out' Bakura said disappointedly, there went his non-explanatory conversation._

"_Take a look." Bakura motioned to the bag, 'he should at least get that.' Bakura thought. "There was one item in your bag of tricks that I'm not quite ready to part with. Besides, it did belong to me at one time." I said, flaunting my Millennium Ring around._

_Little did Yugi know but I had also taken the millennium eye, which now rest dormant in my coat pocket. Sometimes it worked to Bakura's advantage that Yugi was slow and easily confused._

*End of Flashback*

Now to test this theory if he could indeed read minds.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo**_

Ryou sighed as his family chatted around him. He'd moved to England with his family to visit other relatives, and so far he'd been here for a week. Bakura had been in the soul room reminiscing for a while until he abruptly left, leaving him no one to talk to.

Ryou muttered something about not feeling well and went to his room with a few apologies. He always could do homework, he was that bored.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo**_

So, how'd it go? Anyone interested? R & R? =D


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! or Harry Potter. So…:

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo**_

- Scene change

'something' – Thinking to themselves

'_something.'_ – Someone else's thoughts  
something – Ryou's way of talking to Bakura through the mind link  
(something) – Bakura's way of talking to Ryou through the mind link

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo**_

Upon finishing the miniscule homework that had yet to be done, Ryou decided he'd leave a note for Bakura as to his whereabouts. There was a forest nearby that his family had warned him about, Bakura would love to go there.

Grabbing a pack with his phone, among other things, he regarded himself in the mirror. He was wearing his striped blue and white shirt and grey jeans with his millennium ring hanging around his neck. His hair, as usual, needed work and he neatened it up quickly.

"I'll be back soon, just going for a walk." Ryou called to his sister.

"Have fun, Ryou," Amane replied with a hug.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo**_

Bakura, meanwhile, had been greatly amusing himself as he honed his skill of reading minds with the Millennium Eye in his pocket. Why Pegasus needed to have it in his eye Bakura wasn't inclined on finding out. Bakura had gone to the busiest place: The London train system. Right now he'd just tuned in his skill to a rather interesting thought.

'_Why did school have to start so early this year?'_

Bakura found it rather interesting that one could complain so much about school, having not heard someone else argue with themselves mentally.

'_Because Dumbledore wants us to start at a different time to muggle schools.'_

'Dumble door?' A kind of door one runs into and then decided to go to school? And people thought _he_ was insane.

'_But then again even if we did go at the same time no one would notice.'_

'_The train's leaving in 3 hours, must hurry so I can be there early!'_

Bakura decided he needed another target. A strange man had come with an owl, which was making a rather loud racket.

"Hedwig, shush." The man said quietly. The bird quietened instantly, turning to Bakura, who sent a glare at the bird.

The man muttered a sorry distractedly.

'_I hope Dra- Malfoy doesn't steal my clothes on the train again this year.' _

Bakura grinned, he had found a target.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo**_

Alright, well, I forgot to mention this but thanks to BattleGoddess126 for helping me with editing and proof reading and making my stories make sense. Also to my reviewers, I love you guys!! So happy when I get a new one that I rant about it to my very confused friends. =D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh! or Harry Potter. So…:

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo**_

- Scene change

'something' – Thinking to themselves

'_something.'_ – Someone else's thoughts  
something – Ryou's way of talking to Bakura through the mind link  
(something) – Bakura's way of talking to Ryou through the mind link

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo**_

Bakura snuck into the compartment Harry was thinking of entering and pretended to be asleep.

'Kura? Ryou called through the mind link.

(Yes, Ryou?) Bakura sent out, this 'Harry' was boring him with recurring thought of a particular 'Draco' boy and Bakura was starting to lose his patience.

Where are you? I'm going to the park, you know the one. Ryou sent with amusement.

(Hang on, I'll meet you there.) Bakura sent back, succumbing to his desire to leave.

Just as Bakura was thinking of the best way to scare the boy, the aforementioned 'Draco' slammed the door open with a "Potter!" Then he proceeded to close the door, pointing at it with a stick and muttering something. Odd…

'_Finally! I haven't seen him for a long time. That doesn't mean I missed him, right? Never mind. Talk fool, he's staring.' _Draco thought to himself.

At the same time Harry had a similar conversation with himself.

'_OMG!! It's Draco!! I mean, Malfoy… Yes, that's right. It must be that since I've been with the Dursleys this Summer I'm desperate to see anyone else. That must be it. Wait, why isn't he speaking yet and staring at me?' _Harry also thought.

Bakura grinned, he was getting better at this mind reading, and he could now read two minds at once.

"Malfoy," Harry said, with his usual venom. "Is there any reason you're in my cabin?"

"Who says it isn't my cabin?" Draco sneered.

Suddenly remembering his promise to Ryou, Bakura stood up. There were two gasps of shock as both boys forgot or didn't notice his presence.

'_When did he get in MY Potter's cabin!?' _

'_Oh yeah, I forgot about him.'_

'Well that answers it.' Bakura thought after reading their minds again.

"Love to stay and chat but I have something far more interesting to do." Bakura said as way of dismissal. He then exited the train by going into the soul room and appearing next to Ryou, this was very handy after all.

Ryou smiled, "Where do you want to go? I know you've wanted to try a few places."

Bakura grinned, "Let's go through that forest."

He then began walking with Ryou at his side, using his shadow magic to scare the wildlife away.

Ryou smiled, '_Never have to worry about mosquito bites when MY Yami was around.' _

Said yami grinned, he forgot to turn his mind reading awareness away.

Awhile later, Ryou shivered. Bakura flared his shadow magic.

"What's wrong?" Bakura asked, concern lacing his tone.

"It feels as if we've past something." Ryou shivered again, it felt like shadow magic yet unlike it as well.

Bakura growled, "I'm here, Ryou. Besides, I could always send it to the Shadow Realm."

Ryou smiled, looking towards his yami. That is, until he spotted the spider.

Ryou's eyes widened to the size as saucers and his mouth was opening and closing with only little pained noises coming out. Bakura looked worriedly at his hikari who then proceeded to go into the soul room.

(Hikari?)

There was a spider, 'Kura!! Ryou said in near hysterics.

Bakura chuckled, about to go to the soul room as well when he spotted a castle in the distance. And where there's a castle, there's treasure. Bakura decided it was too good an opportunity to pass up.

(Can you see this, Ryou?) Bakura sent with glee, as he quickly hid himself in shadows and spotted a tower in which he decided would have treasure.

Bakura then sent his awareness to Ryou's soul room to find his hikari asleep.

Mentally chuckling, Bakura scaled the walls and quickly peered into the window, which had no glass. From what he could see, there seemed to be an entire class and not one of them was awake. The teacher was oblivious as she mumbled about future predictions. Deciding now was a good time to test his theory on seeing the mind of a teacher, he slipped into the classroom wrapping more shadows around himself.

'_I see a tri-coloured haired boy who looks very short, seemingly here at this school with another white haired boy who is taller than the first but average height.' _The teacher thought looking in her crystal ball.

Intrigued, Bakura sat at one of the empty tables away from everyone and looked into the crystal ball. Only seeing his reflection, he looked closer. He saw a book. No, he saw a reflection of a book. Turning in its direction, Bakura picked up the book and nearly danced in glee. It said "How to see the future in a crystal ball in 3 easy steps."

(Hikari!) Bakura called excitedly, waking Ryou up.

'Kura? Ryou sent unsure, he was still waking up.

(Learn this.) Bakura said, going into the soul room and sending Ryou out.

Ryou read the title. Wow.

As Ryou finished the book, he noticed the teacher was talking and other students were being awoken to her voice, which was anything but soothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryou was gazing into space as Professor Trelawney ranted on and on about how they were all doomed to die. She was using very odd words Ryou couldn't understand like "muggle" and "you-know-who." He'd long ago given up on understanding the teacher.

'What the hell is this lady talking about?' 'Kura? Why can't you be here?  
(That can be arranged.)  
Bakura pulled through the ring and ended up in front of Ryou who was pulling at the slightly uncomfortable clothes Bakura had put on him to help him blend into the class beforehand.  
'Kura! Not like that! I meant: Why can't you be here to learn?  
Bakura's soul voice chuckled through the mind link. (I can teach you something if you want.) The soul voice whispered seductively. Bakura then promptly sat on top of the desk pushing aside everything on there, 'who cares about a smashed glass ball anyway' He thought distractedly, and after all he had a Ryou to corrupt.  
'Kura! What the- Ryou was silenced by Bakura placing, more like savaging, his lips on Ryou's. But we're in class... and the teacher...  
Bakura sent a glare at the teacher and used some of his shadow magic to send her to the shadow realm while making it look like she was asleep, rather oddly though. (Happy?) Bakura purred biting on Ryou's bottom lip, causing Ryou to moan. 'Kura...  
(Come into the soul room.) Bakura's soul voice hissed as Ryou bit Bakura's tongue that had just started to ravage his mouth. (Oh you're just daring me to take you in front of them, now.)  
Ryou eeped unsure as to whether he was annoyed, he was still trying to learn, or happy that Bakura had found something that was more entertaining. Bakura pounced on him more, if that was even possible.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo**_

"Harry? What's that strange guy doing to- that other strange guy?" Hermione asked, she'd clearly had enough of divination and had glanced around the room finding some white haired man in a very suggestive pose on another white haired boy.  
"Huh?" Harry answered her with another one of his most genius answers to her questions. Turning to look he was stopped as Hermione covered his eyes with her hand. "Umm, Hermione... I can't tell you what's happening if I can't see." He said pointing out the obvious.  
"Sorry Harry but I just realised you might become, uh, weird if you see this."  
"Huh?" His genius answer came again.  
"Whoa! Harry, check out the two guys at the corner table!" Ron whispered rather loudly causing everyone to turn and see. This started many whispered conversations that were unnoticed by the divination teacher who seemed to be sleeping rather oddly.  
Harry quickly pushed Hermione's hand away from his eyes and stared in shock at that white haired guy. That was the guy that was in his compartment on the train who left unexpectedly. Then again they did have a white haired guy in their class. "Umm, they look really similar and I thought we only had one weird white haired guy in our class." Hermione sighed, another intelligent conversation to be had...

"Harry. For the last time, Professor Trelawney is not a guy." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

Harry just thought Hermione was loathing admitting she was wrong, and who could really tell if their teacher was indeed a woman. "Sorry Hermione, but I don't check out the professor as much as you so I wouldn't know." Harry grinned at the glare sent his way.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo**_

"'Kura?'" Ryou muttered into Bakura's mouth.  
"Mmm?" Bakura replied still very determined to get some action.  
"I think the whole class is watching us." Ryou said attempting to get away by scooting off the chair. This however worked to Bakura's favour as he sprung on top of Ryou and successfully placed Ryou's hands above his head with one hand. Ignoring Ryou's half-hearted protests, he kissed him dizzyingly and set to work on unbuttoning Ryou's pants. 'Thank god for these easy access robes' Bakura smirked, glad he had turned Ryou's clothes more like the ones the class were wearing.  
"'Kura!" Ryou struggled, whispering fiercely. "The whole class IS watching, look."  
Bakura grudgingly looked up at the class and saw many shocked faces staring with curiosity, he smirked. "What? Never seen someone molested in public?"  
"Umm, 'Kura?" Ryou said distractedly, Bakura's hand never did stop its wandering. This being another reaction Bakura loved to cause in his hikari making Bakura grin at Ryou's glazed eyes. "Technically we're in class still... so, can we go to the soul room or you might as well send everyone to the shadow realm or I'll die of embarrassment." When Bakura smirked thinking over option two. Ryou turned his puppy eyes on him. "'Kura?" Bakura turned back to face Ryou, curious as to what would make his light sound so cute. "You know... it'll take a lot longer to banish them all to the shadow realm than just us going to the soul room." Ryou said somewhat innocently, rubbing one leg against Bakura, causing his eyes to glaze lustfully. "Well, see you soon, I hope." Ryou whispered before disappearing into the soul room, meanwhile making his body faint.  
"Ryou..." Bakura moaned, disappointed to lose a chance to send people to the shadow realm but following after Ryou anyway.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo**_

The class looked on as the strange occurrence unfolded. "What the hell was that?" Harry asked, first to recover. "His whole body disappeared and the first guy fainted."  
"Well my guess is that they're both in that "soul room" and doing pretty much what they were doing in here minus us staring." Hermione said in a single breath confidently yet still seeing if Harry would react.  
"So... do we just leave him there?" Ron asked, "I mean he'll come 'round, eventually."  
"Uhh, why is our teacher asleep?" Someone asked.  
'Yay,' Harry thought, 'something has happened so we can get out of another class!' "I think we should take them to the infirmary since they're looking a little dead." He said, trying to contain his glee.  
"No... It's more like they aren't in there... like their souls are somewhere else." Hermione pondered.  
"Plus we can get a free class time since this was so 'traumatic' for us. Hey let's play it up a lot." Harry added.  
"Like how, we can't play it up by saying they were going at it... because they WERE!" Someone said.  
"Hmm... Let's say, hmm, someone died is not it. How about: someone took over our teacher and tried to kill us so we can never come back to this class again and we should have free time instead." Harry said, happy for an excuse.  
"That might work..." Ron said thinking hard.  
"But missing class..." Hermione hesitated.  
"You hate this class." Harry pointed out.  
"Well... let's get them to the hospital wing first." Hermione smiled.  
Harry and Ron whooped. The class looked confused but decided to go along with it if it meant no more Divination.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo**_

Bakura became aware of something wrong with his hikari's body, it felt like a tug on his actual body. Bakura pulled out of the soul room and into his own body, his dark aura menacing. He figured he'd need to protect his angel with a body this time, and he could as well disturb Ryou whenever he was done. He'd been trying to find a plan which involved him being a hero for Ryou, for a while now.  
"What the hell are you doing to my hikari?" Bakura demanded, seeing some nurse putting Ryou down on a bed. "Only I'm allowed to do that!" He roared.  
Ryou sat up groggily, "Why'd you leave, Bakura?" Ryou asked rubbing his eyes and not yet knowing others were in the room. "Usually you insist that you make me yours more than 4 times..." Ryou trailed off as he noticed others in the room, namely the nurse, Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Oh my Ra!" Ryou said falling back into the pillows behind him.  
"Ryou!" Bakura lunged towards the other boy, latching onto him protectively and glaring at anyone too close.  
"It's all right, 'Kura." Ryou whispered, "Head rush. You know I get tired after you-" Ryou stopped himself as Bakura grinned nipping his ear playfully.  
"Why, angel baby, I thought you liked it rough."  
"... That's you, Bakura. All you." Bakura chuckled at Ryou's remark.  
"I don't hear you complaining, too much. More like moaning." Bakura thought suddenly, head in the events of the soul room moments ago.  
"When'd you get into the school anyway, I was sleeping. Happily, I might add." Ryou asked upon sitting up and gazing at Bakura, the two completely oblivious to the others in the room. Even Dumbledore had come in to see what kept Harry from class but was shocked into silence to what was happening.  
"After you entered the soul room, seeing the spider, remember? This place is too dangerous to leave you alone, hikari-koi." He explained.  
"Aww, Yamiii." Ryou smiled charmingly, earning a kiss from Bakura. He then picked Ryou up bridal style, only then noticing the crowd. "What?" He asked darkly. Ryou shushed him.  
"Hello." Ryou said politely to everyone gathered, a slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo**_

A/N: Ok, I forgot to mention a few things. For those confused about the random Japanese I put in. here:

hikari – light (what Bakura calls Ryou)  
koi – request/ tender loving (just a cute way of a question mark that makes it clear it is a request and also it is said lovingly.) Also it is a shortened form of "koibito" which means sweetheart or lover.  
yami – dark (what Ryou calls Bakura)

If I left something out then ask in the reviews and I'll try add it in the next one.

Also, I wrote the middle beforehand so I can update really quickly now. Any suggestions can be incorporated into the story though if anyone wants something in particular.

Also, again, who wants a side pairing of Harry x Draco? =D


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:

Hehehe. Whoops. Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or Harry Potter.

More Jap translations:  
tenshi – angel.  
Gomen nasai – a polite way of saying sorry.  
Bakayarou – A harsher way of saying idiot.  
Ano – Umm.  
Baka – silly, stupid, idiot (an insult that's not that strong).

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo**_

"'Kura?" Ryou mumbled, "Why do they look so confused?"  
Bakura merely pulled Ryou closer in his chest and glared more, daring them to not answer him.  
"Well... You look the same, and we've never seen you before." Ron clarified.  
"You also seem to be able to teleport within Hogwarts... That isn't supposed to be possible." Hermione said, brows furrowing.  
"Heh." Bakura smirked, "I am very powerful." Bakura then grinned suggestively at Ryou causing him to blush and look down.  
"Ahh... 'Kura? You can let me down now." Ryou struggled futilely. "Plus we know now that they aren't going to kidnap or maim us in any way." He added as a side thought.  
Bakura stayed still, not allowing Ryou to get out of the position, he rather liked it.  
Ryou sighed, acknowledging he'd stay there for a while and moved to get comfy.  
Bakura practically purred with contentment.  
"It seems," Dumbledore started, gathering attention. "we have more to discuss about your house arrangements."  
"We can stay?" Ryou whispered, scared to be wrong.  
Bakura noticed this and opened the mind link (angel, I'd bring us back here again regardless, plus we never did quite finish our 'lesson' during class) Bakura sent seductively, arms tightening around Ryou.  
Ryou blushed beet red. 'Kura...  
Bakura chuckled and bent to his ear, nibbling it.  
Ryou moaned then squirmed, embarrassed. "'Kura... Uhh... You know I love you but," Ryou struggled to think of what he was saying as Bakura was reacquainting himself with Ryou's ear thoroughly. "Where are we? You never did end up telling me."  
"Some place called Hogwarts... It was quite a while on the train. I'd guess it'd take about a week to find Domino again so we might as well stay here." Bakura grinned.  
"And this doesn't have to do with the fact that you want to learn to tell the future, like Isis, and then defeat the Pharaoh with newly learnt magic..." Ryou said having pieced through enough to find out his Yami's intentions.  
"Why, hikari, how could you think that?" Bakura joked. "Just for that I won't let you talk to these meddlesome people."  
"Yaamiii..." Ryou whined, "not here too."  
"I'm still going to guard you, tenshi, no matter where we are." Bakura said defensively.  
"Aww, that's so cute, 'Kura,"  
Bakura snorted at this.  
Ryou continued, ignoring Bakura's snort. "But I still want to talk with them." Ryou said giving his Yami the hikari puppy dog eyes.  
"Alright, angel baby," Bakura said, getting lost in Ryou's eyes and realising it. "But how is it all you hikaris have those puppy dog eyes? We fall victim to them all the time!" Bakura ranted, "I mean... I've seen Marik stop during a massacre just because Malik showed him puppy eyes and Yami sent me to the Shadow Realm again just because I upset the midget. Well... he did use his puppy eyes and Yami brought me back." Bakura shuddered, "Never again do I want that to happen."  
"Do you mean Yami saving you or sending you there?" Ryou asked confused, Bakura was sent there all the time, he practically lived there.  
"He did NOT save me... I was already out and this mean guy walked right into my path so I sent him to the shadow realm only to have Yami send me there again and tell Yugi I was back." Bakura fumed, recalling the horrible event.  
"Well... technically he did send you 'back' as in the shadow realm." Ryou thought.  
"Whose side are you on?" Bakura glared, yet stopped once he noticed the sad puppy dog eyes. "Ryou..." He backtracked.  
"You did NOT just glare at ME, Yami!" Ryou said angrily, disentangling himself from Bakura. In his haste he knocked Bakura down with himself on top. Ryou giggled, "I think I like this position..." Ryou said innocently, causing Bakura to moan. The previous argument already forgotten, they always wondered why people looked at them oddly when they argued.  
"I think I suit it better, hikari." Bakura said rolling Ryou onto his back and attacking his hikari playfully on the shoulder.  
_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo**_

"Uhhhm," Hermione cleared her throat, "I know you were making up-"  
"Making out more like it." Ron interrupted.  
Hermione punched him lightly in the arm, "but... you do realise what a huge crowd there is and there are lots of teachers here." She said, pointedly.  
"Do you think I care?" Bakura glared, not liking being disturbed.  
"I do, Yami..." Ryou mumbled.  
Bakura chuckled "For me I know, let me show you _how _I show it." He grinned, leaning into Ryou again.  
"Please..." Ryou looked at Bakura with the puppy dog eyes then got up hastily and bowed to the teachers. "Gomen nasai." He said politely.  
"Hermione?" Ron whispered loudly. "What does that mean?"  
"It means sorry in Japanese, Ron." She whispered back.  
"Then what do Hikari and Yami mean?" Harry asked.  
"Um, Bakura calls me Hikari because I am his light and I call him Yami because he is my dark." Ryou explained, overhearing thee question.  
"Why?" Ron asked, dodging Hermione's elbow.  
"Because Ryou says I enjoy killing too much and I think Ryou's too innocent for his own good, which is why I am corrupting him." Bakura smirked.  
"Yami..." Ryou sighed. "It's because he's the spirit of the Millennium Ring that he's like this," Ryou explained.  
"Huh?" Harry said, lost again.  
"An interesting conversation to be had," Dumbledore said, speaking for the first time, "we should continue this in my office after seeing to the health of one of the teachers."  
"Heh. Sure." Bakura said obviously not knowing where the office was or having any intention of going there. He smirked suddenly, "I know what we can do to pass the time." He purred into Ryou's ear before licking the shell.  
"Poppy?" Dumbledore called, smiling at the flustered Ryou. "Have you administered a cure to Sybil?" He asked when she came in holding a few papers.  
"No, Albus," she said sadly, "I don't know what's wrong. There seems to be no physical injury and no one witnessed her being hurt in any way."  
"That is a mystery." Dumbledore pondered looking over to Ryou and Bakura. "You wouldn't know, by any chance, what the matter is, would you?" He asked Ryou, who seemed to be more honest in his answers.  
"Ano... Who?" Ryou said, quickly dragging Bakura with him to the teacher's bedside.  
"Professor Trelawney, the divination teacher you've met before, I assume. Have you enjoyed your first class?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eyes.  
"Ah! Bakura!" Ryou gasped.  
"Yes... Hikari?" Bakura said distractedly, he had just rediscovered his ability to cause reactions in his Ryou's speech.  
"This is the teacher!" Ryou pointed accusingly, shifting Bakura's hands into his own, they tended to travel southwards if not.  
"I see...." Bakura said regaining his hands ability to wander but stopped when Ryou stiffened. "Hikari?"  
No answer.  
"Tenshi?"  
No answer.  
A sigh, "Ryou darling?"  
"What the-?" Ryou said confused.  
"Ha, you talked to me." Bakura said smugly.  
"Well... you are creative..." Ryou said blushing at the possible innuendo.  
"Why Hikari, I hadn't thought you had it in you to do innuendo." Bakura said a little shocked yet proud.  
"'Kura? Why is the professor moving if her soul was sent to the shadow realm?" Ryou asked.  
"It can't be-" Bakura gaped, quickly gripping Ryou and screaming "Leave me alone! It's not my fault, she was in the way! Oh Ra, NO!"  
Ryou also stiffened when he saw Yami come into the room. "Yami!" He said shocked.  
Bakura growled, "Don't you fucking dare touch my Hikari."  
"Oh please, I wouldn't. You however have no morals so I am not to be held responsible." Yami said smugly twisting his words so he still felt noble.  
"Oh no, 'Kura don't fall for this." Ryou advised, unheard.  
"I challenge you to a shadow game." Yami continued dramatically, reaching for his duel disk and brandishing it around. "You can't keep taking the souls of innocent people and banish them to the shadow realm, however I WILL send you there."  
"'Kura, NO!" Ryou begged, tugging on Bakura's arm.  
Bakura pulled out his disk and challenged. "No, this is the day I send YOU there for murdering my whole village, bakayarou Pharaoh." He turned to his Hikari, who set puppy dog eyes on him.  
Ryou decided he needed to distract Yami Yugi as well. "Ano... Yami no Yugi... Do you know where we are?" Ryou asked.  
"No." Yami pondered.  
"Then how did you find me, baka Pharaoh?" Bakura sneered at Yami, and then turned to Ryou, "I told you he always knew where I was, you didn't believe me when I told you I missed that movie night because I was sent to the shadow realm." He said accusingly.  
"Well you did get sent to the shadow realm five times in a row when we planned it." Ryou said, still suspicious. "Plus you shouldn't have been out sending people to the Shadow Realm.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00oo**_

"Ok, Hermione. I am completely lost now, what is this shadow realm?" Ron asked, no longer trying to whisper.  
"How should I know? I don't know everything and it's like they're from a different time as well." She answered annoyed.  
Harry gave her a look that said he knew better.  
"Very well, I have my suspicions that they are making reference to the place where departed souls go, although it is still very confusing."  
"How come Bakura came back? More than once?" Harry asked, curious.  
"I said it was confusing." Hermione said, thinking.

A/N: K, well… First off, I LOVE MY REVIEWERS!!!!! You just earned a giant air chocolate cake!! Yum, yum, yum.

On another note, I'm going to point you stars out. Thanks to: meshalok, xDarklightx, subaru1999, Reflective Reviewer 7, theNewDesire, BattleGoddess126, DemonKittyAngel, YamiBakura1988, Loki, maria, 777angeloflove.

Loki: Can you point out the parts that don't make sense? I need all the help I can get… T_T but thanks for pointing it out. I'm going to try make more sense!!

xDarklightx: Soon….. They will come soon…

Thanks also to everyone who's reading this and favourite or put this on alert! =D

Oh and BattleGoddess126: you rock like a rock. Nawww, thanks for trying to make this make more sense again, bwahahaha. =D

K, well… I'm too eager to post this so it hasn't had time for more editing.. but it's fine, right? Feel free to put input into the story as well, I have a vague idea of what's going to happen but I'm open to suggestions. =D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh!! or Harry Potter.

I've just realized that I'm confusing myself now, too, with Bakura's mind link so…  
(Ryou to Bakura)  
((Bakura to Ryou))  
Also…  
/Yugi to Yami/  
//Yami to Yugi//

_

* * *

_

A loud bang was heard as someone slammed the doors on their way into the hospital wing. A snide mention of 'mudbloods' and Hermione and Ron rolled their eyes. Harry was delayed for about a second before doing the same.

"Madame Pomfrey?" Malfoy demanded, muttering about service to Crabbe and Goyle.

"In a second dear," she replied, gathering herself and coming out from the crowd to see Malfoy. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked kindly.

"There's been an explosion in the Slytherin common room." Malfoy replied calmly, "Thought you'd need to know as mostly everyone can't seem to breathe right."

Madame Pomfrey burst through the doors on her way to the Slytherin common room with concerned mutterings to herself. The other teachers also chose to leave at that moment muttering hasty farewells and assurances they'd know what would happen next. All that were remaining were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Malfoy, Ryou, Bakura and Yami.

"So Malfoy, come to see the action?" Ron snarled, "'because you seemed to have missed the best parts."

"Shut up Ron." Hermione hissed.

"Why?" He hissed back still glaring at Malfoy.

"Look at them." Hermione pulled his head towards Bakura and Yami.

"What's happening?" Malfoy asked Harry in a whisper, as to not disturb the others into attacking him when he was curious.

"I have no idea, this guy," Harry said pointing at Ryou, "Ryou just teleported into Hogwarts and that guy, "he said pointing at Bakura. "Bakura just appeared next to Ryou. Then as we were trying to get answers that guy" Harry said pointing to an enraged Yami "is Yami and Yami and Bakura seem to want to play a 'Shadow duel' and that's bad because Ryou said so."

Malfoy looked on and decided to see for himself as Harry wasn't making much sense.

"Oh and Ryou and Bakura are a couple and were making out during class and in their 'soul room'" Harry remembered and passed on.

"Right..." Malfoy said, confused. "They are both guys, right? No more surprises there?"

"That doesn't bother you?"

"No, why should it?" Malfoy answered.

Harry looked away to Yami and Bakura, "No reason."

_

* * *

_

Yami and Bakura brandished their decks, ever ready for a duel, just when Yami's Millennium Puzzle shone brightly.

Ryou nearly whooped in relief, but settled for a sigh.

"Just in time, Yugi!" Ryou said excitedly.

"Yamiiiiii." Yugi whined after getting out of the Puzzle and taking Yami's cards.

Yami turned to his hikari and made the fatal mistake of looking into his hikari's puppy eyes of doom.

"Yes, aibou?" Yami said, already lost in the eyes.

"No fighting with Bakura." Yugi said seriously.

"Yes, hikari." Yami said resigned.

"See!" Bakura said pointing at the hikari puppy eyes of doom, "those eyes are lethal!"

Ryou rolled his eyes while Hermione, Ron, Harry and Draco shared a look.

Draco turned to Bakura "Are you going to be sorted into a house anytime soon?"

((Hikari?? Help, they're going to put me in a home! I don't want to go to a home, just because I'm 5000 years old doesn't mean I want to go to a home, save me!!))

Ryou sighed outwardly, having told Bakura previously where old people go. (Bakura, I'm sure they won't put you into an old folks' home you're thinking of and besides they don't know how old you are.)

((But…))

Harry, oblivious to this said "Don't worry, we're all put into houses, there's four: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

Bakura stood in front of his hikari. "What are the purposes of these houses?"

((You can never be sure with these people.))

(Oh?)

((Never trust anyone further than you can throw them. Unless they're your hikari and you love them.))

(Awww, Yamiiii.)

Bakura was looking at Ryou intently, who suddenly looked ecstatic and proceeded to jump into Bakura's arms in a crushing hug.

"Air, hikari, kind of need it to survive." Bakura choked out.

"Sorry." Ryou said sheepishly, ending the hug.

Bakura recaptured Ryou, "You don't need to apologize, hikari, love you."

Ryou stared into Bakura's eyes, both smiling.

Draco turned to Harry, "Wow. Short leashes, huh?"

Ron looked wide eyed, "You did NOT just think of them with bondage!"

Harry turned beet red, "Ron, now's not the time to make use of those books."

Ron glared at Harry, saying "Shhh." As if it'd make everything better.

"My, my, Weasel, do listen to Ha-Potter here and not imagine it now. Robes aren't very much coverage." Draco said dismissively causing Ron to go red.

Harry sighed looking at Yami and Yugi, who were in a mushy gaze, then Bakura and Ryou, also in a mushy gaze, and then to Hermione and Ron, who were intently studying the wall. Turning to Draco he said "If Bakura and Yami were to duel, who do you think would win?"

Draco looked at both of the Yamis and said "No one if their hikari's were there."

Suddenly something occurred to Harry and he turned Bakura, "Bakura, Ryou, how'd you get into this school?"

Tearing himself away from his hikari's gaze he replied, "Through some forest."

"Thought so, come on." Harry said, walking away.

Everyone went along, intrigued.

Abruptly stopping in the corridor, Harry said, "Lumos, can you do this?"

Bakura looked at the glowing wand, "Why do I need to make light when I have the darkness?"

He then gathered some shadow magic around him, extinguishing the light.

"I think I can." Ryou said, indicating to the wand.

Harry handed over his wand to Ryou.

Looking at the wand, Ryou made the wand tip flare brightly.

"I thought so. And Bakura, take the wand and try saying 'Nox'." Harry continued.

Bakura did so, plunging the entire corridor dark.

Harry retrieved his wand back and made the hall brighter again by lighting the lamps.

Harry stood in front of a gargoyle and said "Raspberry drops."

This caused the gargoyles to move, revealing a spiralled staircase; they all walked up and reached a huge door.

Harry walked casually in, "Dumbledore!" He called, then murmured "Hey Fawkes, miss me?" petting Fawkes.

Fawkes then flew to Yami. "Hello 'Fawkes'."

"Greetings Pharaoh and tomb robber."

"Greetings phoenix, long time." Bakura said and turned to look at the man trying to stay concealed in the back of the room.

---------------

A/N: Okay, I tried spacing it out a bit more and adding some wizard magic. Also a little harry x Draco coz I love it. Yeah, I also changed the mink links to make them easier. Work better? Also, in previous chapters my divider is mysteriously absent so I have changed it in hopes of it appearing. Also, Rasberry Drops are my favourite lollies in soverin hill.

My lovely reviewers: xDarklightx, 777angeloflove, BattleGoddess126, Escapedslave99, Ano, Nebelkind, DemonKittyAngel, AleCat1230

777angeloflove: Sorry, guess I have a short attention span and it's been given to my characters! Whoops, I'm trying to fix this...

Escapedslave99: Yup, but they aren't the main characters, yet. I think. Still making this up as I go... Not good I know, but I try. =D

Ano: Woot! Another update! Yay. =D

AleCat1230: Luna won't be in it till near the end, but I'll try updating more.

Alrighty, I would like lots of people's opinion. Which Yugioh! characters do you want as teachers? Which as students? And who should Luna be paired with, Harry Potter characters or Yugioh! characters, and which ones? I'm going to try including random pairings and situations. Most likely if you tell me you want something; it'll probably end up in the story, one way or another. =D

If I left out any Jap translations, feel free to ask. =D


End file.
